


TEMPLAR! Malik

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Gore, Possessive Behavior, Priest, Priest! Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Templar! Malik Al-Sayf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: If Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad leaves the Creed and becoming a priest while Malik joined the templar order.





	TEMPLAR! Malik

**_"We meet again, my priest."_ **

**_"Malik? Did Robert de Sablé controlled you?"_ **


End file.
